kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Roidmude 096
was a Low-Class Roidmude. Character History One year prior to the series, Roidmude 096 firstly appeared to a popular actress/model, Lila Nanao, who was traumatized after accidentally killing her lover, Hiroki. The Roidmude absorbed her memories as data for his disguise and played himself as Hiroki, saving her from various people she views as a threat. In the present time, while she was walking on the street at night, Roidmude 069, under his human form (Koichi)'s personality tried to get to her but 096 appeared and attacked him. The next day, 096 tried to chase him again but met with Kamen Rider Mach and fought him. Managing to escape due to the latter busy on his fighting pose, he poisoned another stalker before running away. When 069 endangers Lila again, 096 defended her but Mach still unaware of his true intentions, attacked both Roidmudes. He flies away after Kiriko and the Shift Cars attacked him. He poisoned the real Koichi and later attacked her manager until Mach showed up. Before he met his demise, Lila, under the assumption of 096 is Hiroki, held Mach off long enough for him to escape. The next day, after Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Go revealed the truth, Roidmude 096 appeared and tried to dispose them to maintain the secret of Hiroki's death. He met his demise after both Riders perform Double Rider Kick, killing both his body and Core. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality Roidmude 096 tried to ensure Lila's safety and played as a protector like figure to make her assume him to be Hiroki. He would try to ensure that Hiroki's murder would remain secret and eliminate those who tried to discover it. He wields a cloak and has affinity for Tarot cards (due to trying to imitate Hiroki), as 096 left behind a "The Fool" card behind concerning his first target. Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. However, 096 seemed able to summon his wings although wearing a cloak. ;Memory Absorption :This Roidmude displayed ability to not only copy its victim's memory, but also remove it from the victim. ;Poisonous Talons :Roidmude 096 can turn his right hand's fingers into sharp talons for direct combat. These talons possessed special venoms that place his victims in suspended animation, turning their skin blue. Behind the scenes Portrayal Roidmude 096, as well as his human guise Lila Nanao, is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . His suit actor is . Meanwhile the voice actor for his original masculine voice is unknown. Notes *He is the second Roidmude after Roidmude 029/Iron Roidmude whose human disguise is an opposite gender. **He is also the only Roidmude who has assumed a female human form to not be a Cobra-Type Roidmude, since Iron was, as is Medic and the Cook Roidmude. *True to their number, Roidmude 096 seemed to be a mirrored version of Roidmude 069 as the latter tried to assault Lila, the former tried to protect her. This may tie into 096's affinity for Tarot cards, as each Tarot card's meaning is slightly different depending if the card is either placed normally or in reverse. *Along with 069, they were considered as rogue Roidmudes by Brain since they refuse to obey the upper Roidmude's orders. **Given that most Roidmudes had their disgust and racism towards humans, 096's intention to protect Lila was likely to consume her desire for the murder of Hiroki Nikaido never took place, much like certain Roidmudes feed themselves on human desires. Yet his true agenda was to evolve in his own way, despite being labelled as rogue by Brain. *096's talons would be reused for Reaper Legion Roidmudes 054 and 028. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Roidmude 096 Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Drive Characters